Heretofore, a connector has been known, in which a holding metal fitting is embedded in a peripheral wall portion of a housing of a socket (one of connector elements) (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).
The holding metal fitting of Patent Literature 1 includes a substantially L-shaped body portion having a side plate portion and a bottom plate portion, and anchor portions which bite into a housing are provided on the side plate portion of the body portion, whereby it is made possible to enhance rigidity and strength of the housing.